


Tell Me Your Secrets

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Friendship/Love, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Romantic Friendship, Secrets, Short & Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wordcount: 100-500, hidden pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Ginny has been keeping a secret, and Luna wants to find out what it is.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tell Me Your Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bun In The Oven](https://hp-bunintheoven.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Keeping it a secret while attending hogwarts'.

Luna had first noticed a change in Ginny when she out of the blue decided to give up on Quidditch. She hadn’t given a reason, no explanation. And when people would ask her why, she would snap at them, before storming off.

This wasn’t the Ginny Luna had come to care for. This was not her friend, the beautiful, passionate girl who had dreamt of a career in Quidditch. Who would sooner give up her education than give up the sport. So this seemed off.

But when Luna had dared to ask, Ginny had ignored her question, and she had walked off, trying her best to fight her tears.

Luna had then started to notice other changes, like Ginny avoiding her friends. Quietly eating by herself, before leaving the Great Hall again and disappearing for the rest of the day.

Luna had put it off to Ginny and Harry breaking up though. Surely this was part of her friend going through heartbreak. Surely it was nothing more than that, and soon enough she would realise that she could do better. Soon enough she would be back to her happy old self again.

But it’s been months, and Ginny has not gone back to her old self. In fact, she has only gone quieter.

So Luna has followed her outside, not willing to give her the space she needs any longer. Because she is scared that if this continues on any longer, she will lose her. And that’s a thought she can’t bear.

“What’s going on?” she asks, but Ginny just shrugs, before pulling her cloak tighter around her. Almost as though it’s the one thing keeping her safe from the outside world.

But it’s only when the fabric tightens around her, that Luna realise what’s been going. What Ginny has been trying to hide all these months.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want Harry finding out,” Ginny admits, protectively putting a hand on her belly. “He’s not ready for any of this.”

“Are you?”

“No,” Ginny chuckles embarrassedly. “But I don’t have a choice. He does.”

“Which you are making for him.”

“He’s not ready,” Ginny repeats, and Luna sighs, because there is no denying that she’s right about that. “Please don’t tell him.”

“That's not up to me. But what will you do when…”

“My family is going to help,” Ginny quickly says, but she looks scared. Young. “I’ll figure it out.”

“I wish you’d had told me. I could have been there for you.”

Ginny flashes a heartbroken smile, and when Luna wraps her arms around her, she clings onto her, sniffling quietly.

“You know I’ll always be there for you, don’t you?”

“I know.”

“We’ll figure this out. Together,” Luna says, as she gently caresses her friend’s back. “You are going to be a wonderful mother.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I know so.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
